


Dance, Magic, Dance

by SkadiofWinter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiofWinter/pseuds/SkadiofWinter
Summary: To jazz up their Valentine's, Arthur takes Merlin dancing.





	

Merlin had imagined this year's Valentine's Day would be spent in much the same way as all his others with Arthur. In the bedroom, only emerging for the occasional snack. Then, later, they would go for a meal in a fancy restaurant to be a part of the population who took a secret, smug delight from being able to show off the fact they were part of a happy couple.

So he was rather put out when he found himself that evening not in a restaurant shovelling down a dessert made up of seven different types of chocolate, but stood in front of a dance studio. He knew it was a dance studio, or if he still wanted to be hopeful a slightly seedy club, because of the white neon sign that said 'DANCE' across the otherwise plain building tucked inbetween a dentists and a hairdressers.

"Arthur...'

"Yes, Merlin?" his partner said, in that inflected but otherwise quite endearing way of his.

Merlin jabbed him in the ribs, then was pushed through the doors into a long hallway. The walls here were lined with posters and advertisements, and he saw one of a woman contorted in some unholy way astride a pole. He turned around right there to head back out. Arthur had followed his gaze and had a smirk on his lips.

"Well, we're not here for that. But if you want to I don't mind switching.."

"Arthur!"

"I'm taking you dancing. Obviously. Well, for dancing lessons. I'd never take you dancing with the way you move now."

Merlin made a face and folded his arms, achieving the look that always made Arthur rub a hand awkwardly at the back of his neck and lower his gaze. He thought of it as his wounded puppy look. And they'd never really gone dancing. He'd thought it was because neither of them were the type.

"You were saying how romantic it was that Gwen and Lance were taking lessons," Arthur continued. "I thought you were hinting."

"Yeah, it's romantic because they're getting married and..."

'Well then,' he cut in. "It's important to be prepared."

The words clicked and he blinked. He was aware of blinking, a sudden loss of air as if something had tackled him in the gut, and that he was stuttering now.

"Did you just...was that..."

"Come along, Merlin."

He had his arm linked with his and without further comment was quite forceably pulled down the hall to yet another plain door.

A few hushed voices were audible behind it 

And Arthur had planned all this, kept it a secret surprise for him. That whole thing about marriage had only been a joke, to distract him from backing out of this current situation. They'd discussed marriage as much as dancing.

He supposed it was kind of sweet. Though he would reserve judgement on whether he would actually admit that.

Inside were half a dozen people. One scary looking blonde lady had a death grip on the tall, well built man at her side.

A spirited looking woman with brightly painted lips and a flamenco style black dress brought their attention to the front of the room. She looked like she'd stepped out of a Lautrec painting. Not that she looked like a prostitute. Note to self, Merlin, he frowned. Never compare people to a Lautrec out loud.

"Okay everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming, especially those of you who have been dragged here by your partners."

There was a ripple of nervous laughter and sheepish looks.

"Hopefully you'll have a great time and thank them for it later."

"No chance, he's in the dog house," one woman quipped.

More laughter, but there was a quiet bark in his ear as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. He could see his cheeks pinken in the unforgiving wall mirror opposite. At least they got to wear normal clothes.

He could remember dance lessons at school. Well, they called them dance lessons. He recalled the teacher putting on some weird music, the kinds of CDs that have pictures of dolphins and wales on and profess to be spiritual, and then they were told to pretend they were gorilla's, playing with an imaginary beach ball. It was the one time he didn't really have a problem with the sexism shown in schools when it finally reached the year boys and girls were split up for P.E. No more dancing for him. He got to be hopeless at football instead. Arthur always told him he was brilliant, would have been, if he wasn't so easy to tackle.

It was the first time he became aware of Arthur too, those classes. Shorts and grass stains and the most glorious smile when he scored. He grew very appreciative of shins, too. Then there were the secret side-long glances in the changing rooms, and the shower, which a few years later would become not so secret and make the pair of them late for next lessons.

Right, focus. Now is not the time to be thinking of your partner hot and sweaty in the shower, he told himself.

He caught Arthur smirking, cheeks highlighted with pink. There had to be a shower room here somewhere. 

They'd been instructed to take each other into hold, and it hardly seemed worth questioning that Arthur would assume the lead here at least.

He, of course, looked a complete natural. His own body seemed immune to the music's rhythm, and although he had the steps committed to memory soon enough they didn't really seem to work with his body.

"You."

The teacher was making a bee line for him and it was just like school everyone stopping to turn towards him.

"You have a lovely posture," she smiled. "See how the shoulders curve here."

Her hand ghosted over them but with Arthur's they got a prod.

Merlin grinned.

"Show off," Arthur whispered.

The most important thing to Arthur of course would be that they were not the worst. The best would have been pushing it, and when they weren't on him his blue eyes were glaring furtively at a younger couple.

"Will you be taking me to the club now?" Merlin smiled, thumb brushing his cheek to regain his attention.

"A waltz to dub step?"

"We might start a new trend."

Arthur rolled his eyes and was cruel enough to make him do an unregulated spin. Not a twirl.

"I'll leave you if you call it a twirl," he murmured.

They got through the next hour without any hiccups, even when they were pressed with the task of swapping pairs for each new piece of music. The numbers weren't even as far as the sexes went and he'd squeezed Arthur's hand to reassure him. It was no trouble. He let Arthur entertain the ladies, and was rotated round a mostly decent group of guys, only one holding him so gingerly as if he were a feral cat.

It was quite a revelation to return to Arthur, his hands fitting just right with him.

"Thank you," he smiled, continuing when there was only a raised eyebrow. "This was great. And no crushed toes."

"You did better than I expected."

Merlin frowned and pinched his hand, even if it was a joke. Their romantic tendencies didn't always align. Especially when Arthur was nervous, but the class was drawing to a close now.

They lingered only briefly chatting with the others, getting leaflets. Once they stepped outside it took less than a minute for the chill Welsh weather to beat away the warmth they'd built up inside.

Merlin started leading the way straight to a taxi rank.

"Hungry?" Arthur asked.

"Take out, please."

"We still have our yearly dinner reservation."

"I'd like to reserve the left side of the sofa. Please," Merlin repeated, gazing up and letting his eyelashes flutter. "We're always going out to dinner, it can wait."

He still got into the back of the cab in silence, crossing his arms until Arthur had told the driver their address.

They were quiet for the ride, though held hands across the seat. He couldn't wait to tell Gwen tomorrow. Maybe she already knew, he hadn't thought earlier it might be the same teacher. It was just a day, Valentine's, but Arthur made almost every day special. He'd have to think of something good to surprise him with next year now. Horse riding, perhaps. That could be romantic.

"I need to grab some cash," Arthur said as they pulled up, unbuckled and hopping out barely as the vehicle had stopped outside their house.

"I have it," Merlin murmured, pulling a two tens out his wallet and letting them keep the change. Carting round loved up couples all day deserved a tip, he was sure.

All the lights were still off when he made it inside the house.

"Arthur? I payed him, it's fine."

There was a creak from the sock drawer upstairs. Inside a white and worn pair tucked at the back Arthur was retrieving a small box. He'd thought there no better time than the end of a good day, and it might earn him Merlin's share of the prawn crackers.


End file.
